<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Снегопад за окном by JaysWing2113</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560516">Снегопад за окном</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaysWing2113/pseuds/JaysWing2113'>JaysWing2113</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaysWing2113/pseuds/JaysWing2113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тихие разговоры о жизни под непрекращающийся снег</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kalecgos/Anveena Teague</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Снегопад за окном</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>...я вообще не хотела выкладывать это за пределами аска, но условия... м... проигрыша это все-таки условия.<br/>А еще тут мало романтики, но все-таки она присутствует<br/>...мда</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>... — Спаси...пчхи!</p>
<p>— Вот я же тебе говорил, — вздохнул Кейлек, садясь в кресло. — Не ходи по тонкому льду, ноги промочишь. И вот, молодец, заболела.</p>
<p>— А тебе не кажется странным, — улыбнулась Анвина, сидя в кресле напротив и осторожно дуя на горячий чай, что ей только что принесли. — Что умудрилась заболеть именно я. Ну, то есть...</p>
<p>Она потупилась и практически уткнулась носом в чашку, отпивая большой-пребольшой глоток. Они все еще старательно избегали разговоров об иллюзорности Анвины. Кейлек кривился, как и сейчас, Анвине же... Было неловко.</p>
<p>— Как бы меня это не раздражало, но Кориалстраз правильно сделал, замаскировав тебя, — Калесгос все-таки произнес имя супруга Алекстразы с уважением. — И поэтому тебе стоит быть осмотрительнее.</p>
<p>Сейчас парочка сидела в довольно просторной комнате, что была в их общем доме. Несколько кресел для гостей, стол, заваленный книгами и подарками в честь праздников, огромный теплый камин — всю обстановку воссоздала сама девушка, как напоминание о своей семье, пусть и иллюзорной, как и она сама.</p>
<p>— Но ты же со мной был! Ты-то не заболел! — на ее лице читалась обида, но это почему-то вызывало лишь улыбку на лице собеседника.</p>
<p>— Я синий дракон, — он развел руками. — Хладарра, где я вырос, окружена ледяным океаном, так что эта вода меня уж точно не заставит заболеть, как тебя.</p>
<p>— Но я хочу на улицу, — протянула девушка, закусывая губу и бросая взгляд в окно. Несмотря на то, что Кель’Талас считался землями вечной осени, но даже здесь падал снег, создавая поистине красивые пейзажи, когда огненные деревья покрывались белыми шапками. Сейчас же снегопад не прекращался несколько дней, уже полностью скрыв под сугробами желтоватую траву. — Там Зимний Покров, да еще и просто прогуляться в снегах... Тебе, наверное, это твой дом напоминает?</p>
<p>— Возможно, — кивнул Кейлек, беря со стола одну из книг. — Но этот снегопад... м... он более мягкий. В Хладарре привычнее более мелкие и колючие снежинки. Конечно, такие там тоже встречаются, но нечасто, да и...</p>
<p>— Вы с Тари так и не помирились? — Анвина помотала головой, глядя на то, как ее собеседник с силой сжимает страницы. — Прости, я не хотела, просто...</p>
<p>— Все в порядке, — дракон закрыл книгу и перевел взгляд на небольшой блокнот, что лежал на столе в отдалении от всех книг. Он все еще продолжал его заполнять, даже если единственный читатель так и не простит. Если Тиригоса, пусть и с неохотой, приняла его желание остаться здесь с Анвиной, то Таресгосе это далось куда сложнее. За этот год он так и не смог встретиться с сестрой, а Мадригоса, которая была «посредником» между ним и его стаей, приносила далеко не радужные вести о том, как его уход переживала сестра. И как исправлять эту ситуацию он не представлял. Представлял, конечно, но боялся. — Глупо было надеяться, что она так легко это воспримет, так что, думаю, немного времени нам не помешает. И эй, это мои конфеты.</p>
<p>— Ну какой чай без сладостей? — с притворной обидой на лице Анвина вернула в вазу несколько конфет, что вчера им принес Лор’Темар в честь праздников. Поставив кружку на стол, она начала загибать пальцы. — Выходить запрещаешь, конфеты запрещаешь.</p>
<p>— Не запрещаю, а защищаю свою долю, — улыбнулся дракон, беря одну из конфет. — А про улицу... Потерпи еще немного, хотя бы до завтра, ладно? А если завтра утром все будет хорошо, вечером мы погуляем на улице.</p>
<p>— Хочу сейчас! — девушка вскочила с места и топнула ногой, роняя одеяло, которым укрывалась в кресле. — Пожалуйста!</p>
<p>— Заболеешь сильнее.</p>
<p>— Ну ты посмотри какая красота там! — девушка, подняв и накинув на плечи одеяло, подошла к окну и села на подоконник, осторожно прикасаясь к развешенным гирляндам. — Я просто хочу погулять, со мной все в порядке будет, правда.</p>
<p>— Виин, это ради тебя же, — Кейлек, оставив книгу в кресле, подошел к любимой и осторожно приобнял ее за плечи. — Я понимаю, что тебе тут тяжело, но еще чуть-чуть потерпи, хорошо?</p>
<p>— Знаешь, когда ты смотришь на снег, ты хмуришься, — Анвина водила пальцем по запотевшему стеклу, рисуя снежинку. — Ты ведь скучаешь по ним, правильно? Вот я и хотела, чтобы ты развеялся немного, если не можешь вернуться домой. Впрочем, ты...</p>
<p>— Мне с тобой и тут хорошо, — дракон мягко гладил девушку по волосам, глядя в окно. — Да, было бы неплохо помириться с Таресгосой, но в остальном... Снега напоминают мне о доме, конечно, но я в любом случае могу вернуться туда, когда захочу. И, как видишь, пока у меня этого желания нет.</p>
<p>— Да, но...</p>
<p>— А хмурюсь я потому, что кое-кто испортил мне весь сюрприз тем, что заболел.</p>
<p>— Я... Подожди, ты мне сюрприз устроил? Правда-правда? — Анвина, высвободившись из объятий любимого, внимательно на него посмотрела. — Или это такая шутка, чтобы в очередной раз прочитать мне лекции о том, как не стоит вести себя на льду? Ой, прости, — заметив обиженный взгляд, она улыбнулась. — Так это правда был сюрприз? Ну прости, прости. Завтра покажешь?</p>
<p>— Если тебе станет лучше.</p>
<p>— Мне уже лучше, правда! — она вновь улыбнулась, мягко тыкая собеседника в щеку. — Только холодно слегка, не поможешь?</p>
<p>— Поэтому давай пересядем в кресло. Я его ближе к камину придвину. Или одеяло потеплее?</p>
<p>— А тебе не кажется, — на этот раз обиженно пришлось смотреть ей. — Что иногда ты очень медленно соображаешь?</p>
<p>— Зато теперь ты понимаешь, — Кейлек подхватил девушку на руки и поставил на пол, после чего, стянув одеяло, накинул его на себя и сел на подоконник, прислоняясь к стене. — Как себя чувствовал сейчас я.</p>
<p>— А вы злопамятный, мистер, — улыбнулась Анвина, присаживаясь впереди своего собеседника, и, поджав под себя ноги, прижалась к нему, закрывая глаза. — Ты теплый.</p>
<p>— Это у тебя жар наконец спал, — дракон мягко обнял любимую, одновременно с этим накрывая их обоим одеялом. — Снегопад еще сильнее пошел. Так что, может быть, завтра и погуляем.</p>
<p>— Я через Мадригосу отправила письмо, что хочу встретиться с твоей сестрой, — Кейлек вздрогнул. Не факт, что Малигос позволит ей покинуть Нексус, ведь это может угрожать безопасности всего происходящего, но... — Даже если не получится, мы поговорим с ней, и может, вы вновь поладите.</p>
<p>— Может, хватит обо мне беспокоиться?</p>
<p>— Я буду о тебе беспокоиться, — она подняла на него глаза. В этот раз во взгляде не было привычной мягкости, а какая-то твердая решимость. — Мы все волнуемся о близких, так что не задавай глупых вопро...пчхи!</p>
<p>— Да, кстати об этом, — вытянув руку, дракон осторожно притянул кружку с чаем к себе и отдал девушке, которая удивленно смотрела на него, пока он поправлял одеяло и обнимал ее, вновь накрывая. — Я не люблю подобные заклинания, конечно, но и вставать не хочется.</p>
<p>— Злопамятный, ленивый, жадный. Мне определенно нравится, — Анвина, улыбнувшись, отпила из кружки и повернулась к окну, рассматривая снегопад. — Расскажи сказку.</p>
<p>— Сказку, говоришь, — сильнее обняв любимую, Кейлек положил голову ей на плечо и также посмотрел в окно. — Сказку... Песнь о трех звездах?</p>
<p>— Звучит красиво.</p>
<p>— В давние времена, когда в Азероте не существовало еще драконов, на небе...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>